Doubled Up
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: What if Edward had a little sister? What if she was changed into a vampire? And what if she was a member of the Volturi? Please R&R! xxx Demetri/OC
1. Prologue

**Edward POV**

It was that time again, time for me to visit my sister, her resting place.

I hadn't told Bella where I was going, she is spending a few days with Alice on a shopping trip. A small smile played at my lips at the thought of Bella and shopping mixed with Alice, this meant trouble.

Nessie was with Jacob Black; she had now stopped aging and had long reddish ringlets that reached her shoulders with a messy fringe to accompany it. Jacob was now taking good care of her, she was still living with Bella and me but the two were getting very close.

I sighed as I finally reached my destination, the grave of my sister.

The flowers that I had chosen fit perfectly with the shiny silver of the stone that bared her name…


	2. Trial

**Eve POV**

Aro sat in his throne deciding the fate of the _nomad_ that sat kneeling at his feet begging for mercy, swearing she wouldn't go on another rampage.

Demetri and Felix had only brought her in about an hour ago straight from England.

Jane stood to my right looking irritated by the snivelling idiot while Alec stood on her right fighting the urge to go up and tear the nomad's throat out himself.

I could tell this that is why The Volturi asked me to join them; I had the power to sense the wavelength of people's thoughts and manipulate them to do my every wish. I was recruited seven years ago after nearly a century of drifting in the shadows, staying unnoticed by predator and prey alike. I was a ghost, a ghost of my old self, I used to be a fun happy child who loved to play and mess with her parents. Then I turned sixteen and had to start my search for a husband. Mother always wanted the best suitor for me, I wanted love. It all sounds so cliché now, I wanted the perfect life, a beautiful loving husband, instead my parents chose for me. The suitor was very beautiful; pale skin, blood red eyes and a devilish smirk.

He had come to my father because he needed a wife and I was what he was looking for, he said I was beautiful, especially for a human, I thought he was a bit of a whack job, but I never got the chance to tell him this before he changed me.

The burning intensity of the venom that coursed through my system was excruciating, it lasted what seemed like forever, but I woke to find my physical pain only lasted three days; my mental state however has always been there, twisting its way through my mind, I had been stolen from my family and fairytale, welcomed to the real world.

Aro knows I find it difficult to show the feelings that are inside me and he never bugs me about them. I'm an ally and a friend to him. But we treat our relationship more like a father daughter thing. It provides a small amount of comfort in me.

"Stand nomad," The ringing of Aro's authoritative voice tore me from my wondering, "I wish to know your name."

"Carmen, my Lord." The lone woman snivelled at his feet, it was sickening, a small drop of pity injected itself into my blood but evaporated as quickly as it had come. The woman had bland brown scruffy hair that lay in knots, freshly blood filled eyes that shone with venom and pale skin, extremely average looking for when it came to vampires, but she was beautiful to any fool human who crossed her path.

"Well, Carmen, it appears you have violated a serious law, and laws must be followed or punished. Over feeding sets off suspicions to the humans and we do not want them knowing that we exist. The consequence of this felony is of course death…"

"No, no, please don't kill me show mercy, ple-"

I had had enough of this one "The Volturi does not give second chances. People would question our authority if we did." The nomad looked at me, with wet puppy dog eyes. They looked more furious to the fact that I had cut her off mid mercy cry.

"The humans, they killed my mate, please, I just wanted revenge." I glanced at her, face straight not showing any emotion.

Since I had joined here, I had fit right in, I had the right poker face and punished broken laws effectively, that is why I was so high ranking, up there with Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix.

This time Caius spoke up over me and Aro, "the law that of which is broken must be punished Aro, she is a liability, if word gets out about us letting a criminal go, people will begin to question our effectiveness." He sounded as bored as I felt.

"Thank you Caius, and what do you think Marcus, does she need to die?"

"I believe that she did what she did out of grief and that suffering should end soon." He waved his hand while keeping his dull face intact.

"Very well, Demetri, Felix, restrain her."

"NOOO, I will not die!"

With that she leapt up from her crouching position and grabbed Felix shoving him towards Jane, knocking her over and into Alec who also fell into a heap on the floor. Smart girl, took out the two who could burn or kill her senses.

Next she threw Demetri out through the wooden door that blocked her escape, big mistake, not he was blocking one of her means of freedom.

Then she turned her mad gaze onto me, advancing in a predatory stance, I matched her crouch automatically, with lighting speed she leapt and had me by the throat and then threw me towards a stone wall, my back got crushed on impact, then I landed on the floor.

She came for me again as I started to pull myself up from the stone cold floor.

Just in time though Demetri flew through the door and had her by her throat.

Meanwhile Aro, Caius and Marcus were all sitting on their thrones watching intently, not wanting to get involved, that was fine though, it gave us more fun

Then the nomad lashed out at Demetri's neck, he just readjusted the position her was in so Felix had the chance to tear her head of as soon as he was standing behind her. And just like that, she lay lifeless on the floor.

I had to admit, when it came to fighting, Demetri and Felix made a badass team, she stood no chance.

Jane and Alec now stood over the decapitated corpse of Carmen. Felix stood staring at the wall while Demetri spoke to Caius and Marcus; they were talking about what had just happened and how they were going to cover up for the mess she made.

Aro then joined Jane and Alec looking over the body before signalling two vampires to come and clean it up. The two approached one lean and tall, the other average height and muscular, they grabbed the body and took it out to the enclosed courtyard to burn.

I stood there just staring off out the patterned window into the burning gold beams of sunlight, for a few minutes while playing with a strand, that had strayed from my tightly wound bun, of my golden brown hair, which turned redder since I was changed. It shimmered in the sunlight turning it to a more blood red while the sun skirted across it.

I let the wave drop and cascade down over my shoulder once again. My gaze returned to the scene in front of me, my eyes connecting with Jane's, she nodded her head to the right and projected me a simple thought; _Follow me._

I obeyed her and closely followed her down the hallway away from the main meeting room.

Jane and I were very close, this surprised everyone seeing as they saw her as a brutal force of nature that must not be contradicted. But when I came here we both saw each other as someone we could connect with and trust with our lives.

We confided in each other while watching the other's backs.

She then turned to me, "Are you okay? You've never been to a trial like that before." He face softened slightly but didn't lose its edge.

"I'm fine, do you feel sorry for her, Carmen, I mean?"

"No, like you said, The Volturi doesn't give second chances."

I smiled slightly at her.

"Why, do you feel sorry for her?"

"There was a moment when I did, but it left."

"You aren't as old as all of us, you still have minimal humanity in you, nothing strange."

"Well I wish that humanity would hurry up and bugger off." Jane smiled at this.

"C'mon, we better head back."

With that I followed her back into the hall were the others were discussing something in serious voices and stopped when we entered to look over at us.

Aro straightened up and smiled, "there you two are, we were just deciding whether or not we should visit our dear old friends the Cullen's, see how little Nessie is doing and young Bella."

"Who's Nessie?" I asked, and then feeling a little stupid about my outburst, I shoved that off and made my way over to the group discussion.

"A hybrid, conceived by Bella when she was a human and Edward a vampire. She should be about fully grown now; it would be nice to visit them in Forks."

"They named their daughter after the Lock Ness Monster, who would put their kid through that?" Aro's lip twitched at my comment while Alec had to look away to keep himself from laughing.

"I never thought about it that way. Anyway, we were just thinking of going to see how they are. Would you like to come with us, everyone else is going," he looked over my shoulder towards Jane, "including you Jane." She grimaced at this, apparently she didn't like them.

"Yes Aro." Her teeth clenched.

"And you will be polite."

"Yes Aro."

"Perfect, we'll go then. Do you wish to come Eve?"

"Yes Aro, it would be a pleasure… I think?"


	3. Meeting The Cullens

**Alice POV**

That tingling feeling came over me again, telling me to open my mind up and let me see what needs to be seen. I let my mind go and ebbed into the vision;

"_So we leave in a week, ah this is very exciting, time to pay my dear friends another visit." Aro hopped in his step._

"_Yes, very exciting Aro." Marcus droned on._

"_Oh, I wonder how they are doing, we still need to gain Carlisle's trust back after the incident, I do not wish to leave them with a bad message."_

"_You're a vampire Aro, you're not meant to feel guilty." Said a girl from across the hall, she was standing with Jane and Alec. _

"_Eve, not all of us wish to switch off out humanity, I don't even think it is possible child."_

"_It obviously is, and I have not switched off my humanity, just told it to shut it's big fat ugly mouth."_

_Jane grinned at this, "Aro, I believe she is just more pessimistic than the rest of us."_

"_It is possible Jane."_

With that final message, the vision was gone and Jasper was in front of me along with Bella.

"What did you see Alice?" Jazz's soothing voice asked.

"The Volturi, they're coming to pay us a visit, they're still hoping to build bridges with us after the incident."

Then Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle walked through the door back from their hunting trip and glanced over at us just before I leapt into the whole story.

"So they wish to make amends?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and they plan on doing it in small steps as to not push us and make us uncomfortable."

"But what about this new girl they have with them, what powers does she possess that could make them want her? What is worse is that we don't know and she could be dangerous to us, or even worse a newborn?"

With that Bella piped up, "I am here you know Carlisle?"

He smiled at this, "I mean a not as controlled one."

"Sure."

_Six days later…_

**Eve POV**

I was packing, because Aro said we were going to be staying in house just outside of Forks in a secluded area, we were staying for a while as a little break.

All of my belongings were black.

A small knock sounded at my door then Demetri walked in.

"Are you ready?"

"Pretty much."

"Come on then, Jane and Alec are just finishing up." He held out his hand to me, for some reason everyone has a soft side for me, I think it's because they think that I had a very bad human life and need comforting, but what the hell? I can use it to my advantage.

I took his hand while he picked up my now closed suitcase and lead me out of my room.

We walked down the corridors in dead silence, no pun intended, only stopping to jump up the drain that leads to the surface.

I went up first, closely followed by Demetri. The cold night air felt smooth against my skin, while the moon gaze a blue glow around Demetri, making him look deadly gorgeous.

A grin pulled at his lips as he read my thoughts, I always forget he can do that. I shook my head at him in disbelief as he led me to the waiting jet in the centre of a field about a mile away from Volterra.

There everyone stood waiting for us, even the wives; Aro's wife- Sulpicia, Caius' wife- Athenedora, but Marcus was standing alone again.

At our approach they all started to board the shuttle; Jane sat with Alec, Aro, Caius, Marcus all sat with their wives, Felix sat with Heidi, which left me and Demetri.

As soon as we were seated the shuttle took of in the direction of Forks.

Demetri and I sat in silence for the journey; the only contact that was made between us was eye contact, by eye contact I mean me glaring at him when he smirks at some of my thoughts.

When we landed in another remote field near a big house, I assumed this was where we were staying, and was proven right when Heidi produced a key to open the door.

I settled into an all white room with black accessories, and placed some books on the shelves that were provided while unpacking my clothes.

I then showered and got changed into more appropriate clothes for the meeting of The Cullen's.

I wore a long black dress that stopped just below the knee, black tights leaving room to reveal black leather boots, ready for anything, and a leather jacket. I also put on my Volturi pendant.

My hair was tied behind my head into a ponytail, it waved down my back, leaving just enough hair to make a side fringe.

The mirror revealed a girl with pale white skin, dark golden red hair, in all black with startling crimson eyes. Inhumanly beautiful and I knew it. I coated my eyes with black mascara, eyeliner and some black eye shadow, shooting the crimson in everyone's faces.

I then went downstairs to meet everyone, I was the second there, Felix was the first, he then looked at me when I came down. Glancing up and down, I had that effect on most men, even vampires.

Alec then joined us and did the same examination, just before Jane arrived with Caius and Marcus in tow.

The others joined moments later, Aro led the way to a meadow that blossomed with many flowers, butterflies danced in the air and small rays of sun kissed our skin, sending little slumps of diamonds twinkling in the air.

We waited a while, before we heard small, but fast footfalls- too quick for a human.

We all stood in formation the wives standing next to their husbands, Heidi, Jane and Alec flanking them as guards, me Felix and Demetri standing on the offensive, just in front of everyone else- we were the fighting guards as well as our other abilities, we had automatic responses to danger and worked well together.

We stood there like it was the most casual thing ever, my muscles only tensed slightly when the figures started appearing from in between the trees that surrounded us.

The first one had pale blonde hair, white skin and looked around 25 years old.

Next was a woman with soft brown wavy hair and a gentle appearance, she flanked the man and joined her arm with his.

After that came a short girl with a pixie vibe about her followed by a blonde boy covered in scars, my body tensed more, he had been in many fight sand was still standing. Aro and the others showed indifference to his appearance.

The next two people out were holding hands. The first of the two was tall and muscular with short black hair; the second was an amazingly beautiful woman, with golden blonde hair and a perfect face.

The last out were three people, a girl with wavy red hair, like mine, but shorter, she clung near another girl with brown hair that reached past her shoulders. The last was a man; his hair waved above his head, slightly lighter than mine, a more golden glow to it.

He had golden eyes, they all had golden eyes, that was weird.

The mature blonde man spoke first, "Aro, how nice to see you here and looking well."

"You too Carlisle, it is a pleasure to see you and your family again."

"Alice said that you were coming and were going to meet us here, to what do we owe the pleasure of this?" The man sounded sincere, but there was a small amount of wariness sprinkled on top. No one else seemed to notice apart from scar-ry, who was on his other side.

"We came to start building bridges between your family and us." _Family, aren't they a coven?_

I vaguely felt eyes on me, I looked over to the source, it was the boy with the wavy hair, watching me curiously and confused, when he saw me looking, he turned away.

The blonde continued, "well it is always a pleasure Aro, Caius, Marcus, Athenedora, Sulpicia, Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demetri and…?" He looked at me confused, then I remembered he didn't know my name.

Aro introduced me, "Evelyn, Eve for short."

"Eve, a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled sweetly at him, "you too Carlisle."

"Well there must be plenty of catching up to do then Aro, please come to our home and we shall re-acquaint."

"Sounds like a pleasure."

The golden eyes started heading off back into the trees and Aro followed after them, along with everyone else.

I just stood there confused then Demetri looked over at me and smiled while heading back towards me.

"It's okay, they don't bite." He held his hand out to me.

"That's a very stupid thing to say when vampires are involved into the equation."

"Fair point, c'mon, lets go."

He grabbed my hand and towed me along behind him while his thumb gently stroked the top of my hand.

When we reached there home I was amazed, it was modern and the walls were glass. So different from The Volturi.


	4. Weirdness and Family

**Edward POV**

I wanted to talk to her; she looks just like her, or what I remember of her through my murky human eyes. Evelyn. My sister who went missing at sixteen years old and was never found.

It was hard to get a word in with her though, Demetri was constantly by her side, soothing her- comforting her, saying that we were no threat to Aro's or anyone else's safety- she was constantly on guard, I would have to just settle for her thoughts.

'_Why do they have yellow eyes, do they feed off of vampires, is that why Aro came here, so they were no danger to us?'_

She doesn't know we feed from animals, probably never crossed her mind before.

'_Are you intruding on my thoughts Mr. Cullen? You can answer by mind link as long as you project it to me.'_

'_Well, yeah, kind of, how could you tell?'_

'_I don't give away trade secrets.'_

'_Trade secrets, what are you on about?'_

'_Letting your guard down so you become vulnerable.'_

Vulnerable? She was scared of becoming weak to us?

'_What about your past? Do you give that away?'_

_She mentally grinned at this, 'depends what you want to know.'_

'_When and where were you born as a human?'_

'_Chicago, 21__st__ May 1902, why do you want to know?'_

'_Curiosity, family, what were they like?'_

'_My mother was a nurse, my father in the army and an older brother who went into battle, I never saw him again, that's all I remember.'_

'_How come you got changed?'_

'_Pig of a fiancé changed me, then I went overly dramatic and tortured the life out of him.'_

'_That's disgusting.'_

'_Whatever weird eyes, how come your eyes are gold?'_

'_We feed off of animals.'_

'_Why would you do that?'_

'_I don't want to be a monster.'_

'_Well thanks for the compliment.'_ She didn't say it in an offended or sarcastically, she said it like it was a true compliment.

'_Can I talk to you outside in a moment?'_

'_Sure, let's go.'_

With that she moved from her perch in the corner and whispered to Demetri that she was stepping outside for a moment.

I did the same with Bella and followed her out quietly, while Demetri eyed us weirdly along with Rosalie, while Alice looked happy.

Eve went deep into the forest before turning to me.

"Why do you seem familiar?"

"I don't know." I replied simply.

"Don't lie, it doesn't suit you."

"Fine, I have a theory, but it doesn't mean it is true, just all of the facts fit."

"What is it?"

"You're my sister, Evelyn."

"Sure, sure, if that is true then what was my nickname for you and yours for me?"

"You called me Frankenstein because of how mad my hair used to be in the mornings, and I called you night fairy because you always loved the night."

"Bloody hell."

"Language young lady."

"By one year, and I am far from a lady."

"I can see that."

"Hey." She threw a rock at me, it just missed as I dodged it, but I didn't see her leap for me until I was pinned to the ground.

"Cheat."

"Skilled."

"Sure."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What is that god awful wet dog smell?"

I couldn't smell it quite yet, but that was because she fed on humans and had more heightened senses, but when it did come, it came fast and strong.

Then Eve was flying off of me and into a tree, I could just sense that she was okay before I turned to Jacob and his pack, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil. They were growling at her ferociously, thinking I was under attack.

Embry was the only one looking at me, I shook my head at him.

"She's no harm." Then of course she completely contradicted that by lunging forwards, ready for the offensive.

Jacob was about to lunge as well. Then Alice came hopping through and stood in front of Eve and held one hand up.

"Sit, now." She was treating him like a dog, a small smile crossed Eves lips.

The boys growled but sat down anyway on Jacobs command.

"Good, I'll give you a treat in a moment, now back to current business, Edward, is she or isn't she your sister?"

I nodded once, Alice smiled "goody, I get another friend, nice to meet you Evelyn."

She held her hand out to the girl who stared at it curiously.

"You shake it."

"I know, I just never got why."

"Some strange guy liked touching people's hands and it became a tradition."

"Oh, okay, well then, nice to meet you too." She gently took her and shook lightly. The pack growled.

"Eve looked over Alice's shoulder, "could you put them on a leash or something?"

"Uh, no." With that they all left to go and face, they had some very choice words for my sister, I just stood near her making them keep a distance.

Suddenly Jacob came strolling into view along with the others.

"Okay, why the hell did you defend that leech."

"Says the flee infested mongrel."

"Watch it parasite, you're not the only one who bites."

"No, but I'm the only one here who doesn't care what I destroy, so back off."

"Destroy anything and I will rip you to shreds before you can think O negative."

"Guys stop, Edward, can you just tell us what is going on."

"The Volturi are here, they came to pay a visit and my sister is a high ranking member in them."

"Then she must die."

"News flash for you, pup, I'm already dead."

"Shut up, all of you, she is Edward's sister, therefore shall not be harmed unless necessary." I gave Alice a thankful smile. "Now let us get back, people will begin to wonder what happened to us."

With that she skipped off, Eve trailing behind.

**Eve POV**

I was lying on my bed when someone knocked on my room door.

"Who is it?"

"Demetri, let me in."

"Bugger off." I grinned at his exasperated sigh. Then he let himself in.

"I could have said _bugger off _for a reason you know, I might have been naked."

"I would kill to see that."

"You kill anyway, there's not much difference."

"I would put on a dress and red lipstick and go around sing a Christmas carol." I laughed then regained my composure quickly.

"I would pay to see that."

"What did Cullen want today?"

"Way to be blunt."

"Thanks, I've been practicing." I laughed again.

He came up and sat on the edge of my bed, by my toes.

"Seriously, what did he want?"

"To know who I am and whether or not I am his sister, which annoyingly enough I am."

"Wait, does that mean you're leaving us?"

"Why would it?"

"He's your family, wouldn't you want to be near him."

"I don't know." Suddenly Demetri's face was above mine, hands placed either side of my head, his crimson eyes boring into mine.

"You should figure it out; Aro would want to know too."

"If he wants ton know he can ask."

"You're like a kid to him it would be hard on him if you left."

"Don't blackmail me."

"That's not blackmail, this is though…" He leant in and pressed his lips too mine, moving them simultaneously with mine, my eyes closed on their own accord, my lips reacted more than I would have liked. Demetri has enough ammo to torture me for the rest of this century, he doesn't need more material.

But his lips worked magic with mine, my hand grasped in his chocolate brown hair while his traced from the side of my face, down my arms and stomach to my hip, securing itself there.

He gently eased his face away from mine, his eyes locking with mine as a smirk played at his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Fine then, well I need to sleep." I know, weird right, other vampires can go without sleep, but I have to. It's because of my power, it takes a lot of energy, compelling people to do your ever wish, but the more I sleep, the better and stronger my compulsion will be, blood also helps. Either way, sleep is a necessary for me, I don't sleep as much as people, just five hours every two or three nights.

"Okay, be a bore."

"I will."

Demetri then scooped me up in his arms and un-tucked my bed covers before placing me in them.

Once they lay over me, he leaned in slowly and placed a small kiss on my forhead before switching the light off and leaving.


	5. Baseball Game and Playing Barbie

**Eve POV**

Darkness filled my room, I could see through it, but it was still dark- darker than Volterra.

My clock read 08:32 am, I slept for seven hours? Longer than usual, oh well. With that I pulled the covers from my body and tossed them over the end of the bed.

Tramping over to the bathroom, I noticed a little white slip of paper tucked into the crack of my window.

_Evelyn,_

_My family and I wanted to know whether or not you wish to join us in our baseball game. If you wish to, please come to our home at around 10 o'clock so we can get there and sort out teams._

_Best Wishes,_

_Edward._

They play baseball? Oh hell, sounds like fun, I'm so game.

After reading the note I hopped in the shower before going to my wardrobe to pick something sport worthy, I ended up with; three quarter black sweats, a black T-Shirt and a pair of black converse. These were the only sporting clothes I brought, in case of an unexpected emergency, such as a baseball game.

I placed my hair up in a high ponytail, and then plaited the end of it.

By the time I was ready it was 09:23 am. I just needed to tell Aro where I was going then I would leave.

As I entered the living area, all eyes glanced at me then my clothing. I connected my eyes with Aro's for a brief moment, making the mind link, and then concentrated on projecting my thoughts, meanwhile I went to look out the window, there was going to be a thunder storm.

'_You don't mind if I go and play baseball with the Cullen's, do you?'_

'_No, and I can't stop you even if I wanted to, you have free will.'_

'_I won't go if you wish none of it.'_

'_I just want to know one question, why are you so interested in them?'_

'_Aren't you, they are different, a bit weird if you ask me, but also exciting.'_

'_Okay, you best go dear one, bye.'_

'_Bye.'_

With that the connection was cut short and I leapt out of the window, knowing everyone was giving me a questioning look.

The Cullens were loading up a monster truck with equipment by the time I got there, I was greeted by a hug from Alice and Esme, Edward had obviously told the rest of them we were family.

They were all dressed in similar clothing to me, just more professional and white, great I looked like death incarnate.

Edward smiled at my comment, _'bog off.' _I received no reply.

Just then the big bulky one came out, Emmett, he approached me carefully, "hey, Eve right?"

"Yes, Emmett right?"

"Yeah, you game?"

"Yes, or I would be if I had ever played before." He grinned at this and sent a booming laugh through the air; it caught in the wind and carried on for a while.

"Edward invited, not even knowing if you knew the rules, typical."

"Sorry."

"'S'okay kid."

"Kid?"

"Yup, I'll explain the rules on the way, c'mon." With that, I followed him into the truck, I was seated next to him and Jasper, the scarred one, between them they both explained me the game rules just before we arrived in a field where the bases were already set up.

Teams were set, team 1; Bella, Carlisle, Esme and Edward, they were batting.

Team 2; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Me, we were fielding, while Alice bowled.

Edward was first to bat, he sent it up high, but Emmett managed to jump and catch it, he was stumped.

Carlisle was next, he went for a long hit, it soared through the air into the thick of the trees, vampires were fast, but I was faster, I pursued the ball faster than lighting before shooting it back to Alice who caught it professionally.

I got a slight nod from Rosalie, which was a lot seeing as she didn't take too kindly to me at the start of out meeting.

We carried on like this for hours, getting soaked under the cover of clouds and thunder. It was way past four in the afternoon before we stopped, I had had so much fun, more than I ever thought I could have, I learnt many things about The Cullens while we played, like how Jasper could manipulate emotions as he pleased or Alice could predict the future and saw me coming. I also saw how they acted like a human family, teasing and joking like little kids. But compared to little kids they were far more mature and childish at the same time.

All the way through the game I only let my guard slip a couple of times that was only because Emmett and Jasper kept on teasing me about my constant frown.

Rosalie had also lightened up to me a bit, I think she liked my teasing all of the annoying comments some of them made.

Once we were back at their house I was ambushed by Alice as she dragged me up to her room.

"What?"

"You need some colour in you wardrobe." Colour, really?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I have some of the perfect clothes that would look amazing on you, they also fit."

"How would you know?"

"Psychic, remember."

"I wish you weren't."

"Oh please, please, please?"

"You can give me them, whether or not I wear them or burn them is a different story."

"Yey, now come here." I then traipsed behind her into her wardrobe she started chucking clothes at me as soon as I entered. Lucky to my vampire reflexes I managed to catch them easily.

Once the shower was over she started lifting up the different items of clothing, no way in hell was I wearing them.

A simple jade green spaghetti dress which ties around the waist with a silk bow.

The next was red, baggy but held up under the bust by a silver ribbon that ties around the shoulders as a halter top. Two pieces of material meet at the end of it as it finishes just above the knees.

A brown and purple rose tube dress was next, finishing mid thigh, hell no!

"Um, Alice, I'm kinda not a brown person, it makes me look pants."

"Okay, scrap that one." With that she threw it across the room onto a vanity sofa.

Next in line was a pair of bright blue skinny jeans, a baggy blue flowers top, coated with a yellow leather jacket a yellow pumps.

Wet wash leggings came next followed by a dress top that reached mid thigh and was held up via silver belt fastened around the waist.

After that was a Mario Schwab dress, light blue with black and white vertical lines around the back.

The pile continued for a while, containing, shoes to shirts to shorts and mini skirts, every item she picked ended up in one of many bags, great, the others were tossed onto the vanity couch.

After she was done we headed back downstairs to a grinning Edward.

"Have fun?"

Alice skipped over and jumped onto him while giggling, "yes, she now owns colour."

"Wow."

"I know, right."

"I am here you know."

"Which you shouldn't be, you should be heading back to your house to try on the clothes. Have fun."

"I'd kill myself if I didn't; actually killing me sounds more fun."

"Don't be a kill joy."

"Joy was dead long ago."

"You really are knocking on deaths door sometimes." That was one of the dogs from yesterday who said that, I glanced around to see Embry.

"Actually I don't knock on deaths door, I ring the door bell and run, it annoys him more."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Why thank you, and thank you Alice for renovating wardrobe, but I must leave."

"Bye, have fun."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

On that last message I sprinted past the dog, through the door and into the forest with my bags.

When the house came in sight, I flung the bags into my window which was open and hopped up after them, there in my room was Jane, perched on my bed.

"Hey Jane."

"Hi Eve. Where'd you go?"

"Cullen's, we played baseball, why do people do that?"

"It's meant to be fun, is it?"

"Ish, depends what you like.."

"I see Alice attacked you, she does that a lot, can I have a look."

"Sure." Jane immediately stood up and gracefully looked in the bags, picking out random items and holding them up in front of me, occasionally "mmm-ing" or "Ohh-ing"

One by one, she placed the clothes into my wardrobe never breaking her concentration. I stood there watching for a while before going and perching on my bed.

Once she was done she sat beside me, "some of the stuff is kinda nice and will look great on you, some is unusual, like the news paper designed dress."

"I think that is just Alice, unique and slightly bizarre."

"That could be it," a small smile tugged at her lips, "I think she genuinely likes you, the rest of us she isn't to keen on."

"You did put her family's life in danger."

"It was fun though."

"Sounds brilliant, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Read, I have to admit some authors are genuinely stupid, vampires don't burn in the sun that one just annoys me."

"Ditto, where the hell did they get that from anyway?"

"I'm guessing, someone spotted a vampire in the sun and it disappeared right in front of them, what would any simple human think? It looks like it burnt."

"Depends whether or not it stopped for a chat and a cup of tea."

"Vampire and tea, never heard of that one before."

"Some people have strange fantasies."

"That they do, anyway, Demetri asked me to tell you that he and Felix are practicing for the sake of it if you want to join, Alec and Heidi are already there, I'm going in a moment, you coming?"

"Yeah, I would love to kick them into the next millennia, what could possibly be better?"

"Let's go." The next second she was out of my window and running towards the south, I followed close at her heels.


	6. Clothes and Combat

**Eve POV**

Wind ripped through my hair, stars glistened like many diamonds in the sky, and trees reached out for us as we ran. Jane was ahead, she knew where they were so I didn't race her, just followed behind like I used to have to do when I first joined The Volturi.

_*Flashback= 2008 (BTW it is now 2015 in the world of this story)*_

I was running, these people have been tracking me for days, and I didn't even know what for. I was currently in the middle of Brittany; France clouds covered the sky so it was safe to be out in the day, at that moment in time cloud cover didn't matter, just getting as far away from them as possible. Closer and closer they were getting to me, maybe about two miles behind me, there are three of them.

I leapt over another bolder and gripped a tree, swinging from branch to branch, hoisting myself up so I could climb the mountain that towered over me about a mile up. The rock's jagged edges scratched my flesh; they were not tough enough to break my stone cold skin.

The summit of the mount was is view, just a few more moments and I would have been free. To only have that foiled by there being one gimungous blood eyed man waiting there for me. _Bugger! _He had dark hair and towered way over me. As soon as I was in near enough reach he grabbed under my arms and tugged me up, I tried to keep grip on the rocks that my hands grasped, but he was one hell of a strong vampire.

I had to let go of the rocks before I tore them from the mountain and caused an avalanche that might just scare the people around this area.

Once I was securely up next to the giant his grip on my arms tightened fastening me to that spot. Just below us were the three figures of the people I had been running from for three days, three days and I had been caught, how pathetic.

At the mountain's base I could see the figures making their way up, faster than I had.

As soon as they reached the top the giant received an acknowledging nod from the petit figure, she had golden blonde hair, pale skin, blood red eyes and a malicious smile that lay present on her lips.

The other two figures contained a dark brunette boy who stared curiously at me. While the other had chocolate hair and stood there looking more bored than anything, like he'd rather be watching paint dry.

"What is your name, child?" it was the blonde one who spoke, _who the hell was she calling child, she looks about twelve? _

Chocolate hair looked at me then and held a little smirk, _was it at my comment or that she referred to me as a child?_

"Answer her, what is your name?" That was dark brunette.

"Eve." There was no way in hell they were belittling me.

"Well, Eve, as you have probably noticed we have been tracking you for some time, with Demetri's help, of course." She inclined her head to chocolate hair and continued, "That is because our master wishes us to make you a proposition."

"Well what is it then, the sooner you tell me the sooner I can leave." My voice sounded bored and extremely patronizing.

"He wishes for you to join us, he says that you have an amazing talent and thinks it will be an asset to our team."

"And who are you exactly?"

"The Volturi."

"Never heard of you, sorry." Dark hair laughed at this.

"Enough Alec, not every newborn has heard of The Volturi." Her gaze averted to the dark haired boy, Alec I presumed, and smiled slightly.

"Hey, I'm no newborn." Crimson eyes all suddenly darted to me.

Giant spoke now, "if you are not newborn then how come we have never come across you before?"

"I don't like to attract unwanted attention."

"How long have you been hidden?" That was Alec.

"Since 1917, I was changed then."

"Uh-huh."

"If you haven't heard of us then you don't know what we do." This was the girl again.

I just shook my head.

"We enforce laws, the laws of vampires so we stay unknown by humans."

"How can I help with that?"

"What you do, it has name and that's compulsion, you can compel people to do what you want, an unheard of ability amongst vampires and so it is very useful to make jobs easy and quick."

"If I agreed to this, who's to say that you won't all turn on me?"

"You're not very trusting are you?"

"I was brought up around lies trust doesn't really mingle among my vocabulary."

_*End of flashback*_

I was shaken from my thoughts when we reached an open meadow, the same one we met The Cullens in the other day. Alec was currently being pinned by Heidi and Felix to the floor while Demetri counted to three and he was out.

"Alec, being pinned by a girl is not a turn on, you should know better than letting her win." As I said this all eyes turned to me, I just smirked at them.

"If you hadn't noticed Felix was also pinning me."

"Yes, but you only told me the other day that you thought he was a sissy when it came to fighting." Lie, I just felt like annoying Alec for a bit. It worked when Felix lunged at him again, making him beg for mercy while he snapped each one of his fingers, the first one, crack, second, crack, etc…

Right up until he caved.

"That was mean Evelyn." He said as he snapped his fingers back in place.

"Don't call me that."

"What Evelyn, oh wait you don't want me to call you Evelyn… but that's your name isn't it Evelyn?"

"Oh you're so bloody dead."

"What was that Evelyn?" His hand reached to cup his ear, but never made it as I lunged forward and pinned him to the floor.

Within seconds he flung me off and into an old sycamore tree that collapsed and fell on impact. He was at me again, sparring my every move staying directly in my line of vision.

His wrist slashed at my face, but just mist, that didn't stop me from releasing my venomous snarl. This time he leapt at me, my hand cupped around his wrist in time to flip him over my shoulder so her smacked into the earth, milliseconds later I was straddling him while clasping his neck.

"Now you did get pinned by just a girl."

"You had the unfair advantage of being able to compel me to do what you wanted."

"But I didn't and you could have frozen off all of my senses."

"But I didn't."

"So I won with no fair advantage, so give."

"Never."

"Give."

"Not gonna happen."

"Gi-"

"Alec just admit that you lost then she won't kill you." My eyes met Demetri's.

"How does she always win?"

"Because I am so much better than you, now give." My iron grip tightened around his throat.

"Fine I give, happy?"

"Extremely." My legs extended then giving him room to sit up while I walked away from him grinning.

"Sometimes you are really spoilt."

"I don't care."

"Do you know that that isn't the best quality someone could have?"

"It may surprise you, but I do know that."

"You two argue like a pair of kids."

We both simultaneously turned to the culprit, Heidi and breathed out "Shut up Heidi."

Our gazes locked again before Alec smiled slightly, just at the right hand side of his mouth.

My head shook at him as I went to join Felix.

"You're kind of intimidating sometimes when it comes to fighting, most people would cower away." He whispered softly into my left ear as soon as I was next to him.

"That's me, a bitch when it comes to fighting."

"Defiantly."

On that note we watched as Jane battled it out with Heidi, lunging and dodging each other's blows.

Scarcely I felt eyes on us the whole time, when I looked for the source there was just faint shadows in the trees of a couple of giant dogs, great.

Another set of eyes were on me and they were Demetri's, when my eyes met his he held my gaze for a few moments before looking back at the fight.

Soon after my gaze returned to the commotion as well then the tingling of eyes on me returned.

However long later, when the moon was completely arisen in the dark navy waters of the sky and the stars at their brightest a warm arm slithered around my waist. Its hands clasped at the front keeping me there.

When I looked around I found that the meadow was deserted and had been for at least half an hour for anyone except me and well my visitor.

"You've been staring at the moon for three hours now, mind telling me what is so interesting about it?" My lips smiled as I slowly turned around to face the company I now had.


	7. Warning

**Eve POV**

Demetri was standing behind, arms wrapped around my waist protectively. Moon light shone from his porcelain skin, he was beautiful even for a vampire.

Another smirk pulled at his perfectly sculpted mouth, _'I can think you're beautiful if I want, so get lost out of my head.'_

"At least you admit you think I'm beautiful." His voice rang in the clearing, singing in harmony with the slight breeze that ruffled the grass strands.

"I've never, not said it, I'll have you know."

"Whatever, so what is so amazing about the moon that makes you stair at it night after night?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to go out there, see what it's really like for yourself?"

"Nope, not really, I don't think about those things."

"You're just annoying."

"Sure."

"What do you think about then?" With that question his protective grip tightened around me. "That's interesting."

We lapsed into comfortable silence for a while, listening to the owls sing, insects buzz and Demetri breathe.

Silence was interrupted when a small growl erupted from the foliage at the edge of the meadow, accompanied by that wet dog smell, great!

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie, do you want some kibble?" I hummed under my breath; they all heard though and came out from the cover of the trees and bushes, "how long have you been hiding there?"

One of the only humans standing present spoke, the others were in pup form, "since one of our members saw you practicing," man he was bloody tall, seven foot maybe. "We were wondering why you chose to practise; you are in no immediate danger."

"If we wish to practise that is our choice."

"If it is any risk to the people of La Push or Forks then it is our problem."

"It's okay, I'm not going to feed off of your precious town people, I like my dinner with a little more sun."

A growl erupted from all of the mongrels at my comment. Demetri had been awfully quiet so far in this encounter, probably letting me talk it out, COWARD!

"Lighten up we don't kill until we have to."

"You're not even meant to exist." That was another of the pack; he had scruffy hair and a square jaw.

"Shut up wolf boy." A snarl came from him then.

Demetri's pressure on my waist changed, suddenly his body was braced in front of mine, standing there protecting me from any angle that they choose to attack from. A growl passed between his lips, my stance stiffened behind him, maybe he read their thoughts, his ability as more defined than mine.

"Peace Paul, no harm must come to them, they are obviously oblivious to what happened."

"What happened?" Demetri asked through tense lips.

"One of your kind, possibly your coven, attacked some people of Forks and one from La Push. This happened within minutes of each other"

"Why would you think it was us?"

"You are the only vampires other than The Cullen's that are here within a hundred mile radius."

I spoke next, "well, we'll look into it, a stray nomad who was careless possibly, what do you think Demetri?"

"I think this holiday just turned into a work trip."

"What makes you think we can't handle one vampire?"

"It was obviously more than one, vampires may be quick, but the lack of skill of this attack shows that they are unskilled, probably only a couple of years old…"

"Or just crap hunters!" One of the wolf boys piped up.

"Yes, or just crap hunters, either way they were sloppy and would have been to distracted by their pray to move that quickly, so there was defiantly more than one, maybe four and that may not be all of them."

"We fought over twenty vampires five years ago; you weren't there to help, so I think we can handle a group of untrained leeches."

"What happened five years ago?" I asked.

"You weren't there, I knew she was new," this was one of the other scraggily wolf boys.

"I've been with The Volturi longer than five years, what happened?" Demetri answered me now.

"Newborn army, you were on that other job."

"Oh yeah I remember that, it was not nice."

_*Flashback= 2010*_

I was in a small town in England, it was down the South west, named Teignmouth.

There had been a few vampire attacks here so I came down here to deal with the culprit, a vampire named Austin.

He stood before braced for attack, prepared, his hair was snow white blonde, crimson eyes, and a sneer at the corner of his lips.

He thought I was a helpless newborn he could kill easily.

"What do you want?" He drawled at me.

"You have broken the law, you must be punished."

"What law?"

"Do not tell people what we are, they misunderstand. Who is that human that you are so addicted to?"

"Leave her out of this."

"What is her name?"

"Honey, leave her alone."

"Can't, she is a problem, who knows who she will tell about us?"

"She said she wouldn't. She promised me."

"Promises are there to be broken, back to the matter at hand, the law that has been broken must be paid for, in blood."

"You're a heartless bitch."

"You and her either die, or you change her into one of us, oh look here she is, decision time." I said as the girl came out in a trance like state that I had placed her in.

"I'll change her." He looked over at the girl, she had short dark brown hair that waved to her shoulders, green eyes and slightly pink skin. "I'm sorry Hon."

"It's okay, I want to be changed, I want to be with you forever."

Tenderly he scooped her up and placed her on the bed that was present in his flat.

"Can you control yourself Austin?"

"I hope so."

"I can do it if you need, blood lust isn't as strong for me as it is you, also she isn't my _la tua cantante._"

"You won't kill her?"

"No."

"Please, just don't kill her." Slowly I made my way over to the girl, she nodded at me reassuringly. My head tilted slowly towards her neck, blob pulsated through the veins there. Gushing warmly, the elixir of life.

She smelt of strawberries, slowly I bit into her neck, straight into a group of veins, her blood pooled around my mouth, but I managed to pull away.

Yells could be heard from her for the next three days.

Then she was completely changed and just needed to feed, with that I left them to be.

_*End of flashback*_

Weird.

"We'll look into the situation, if it is possible for you to take out the vampires in question we will leave it to you." I told them.

"Thank you…? Who are you?"

"Eve."

"Edward's sister."

"I tend to prefer being called Eve."

"Okay, well thank you for listening to us." With that they left.

"What do we do now?" I asked Demetri dumbly.

"Speak to Aro. What else?"

His body turned around to face mine; his lips gently brushed mine before he took my hand and led me to the house we were staying at. The living room light was on as we entered Demetri let go of my hand, which I was comfortable with, we didn't need anyone questioning what we were when I didn't even know.

All eyes turned to us when we entered, "where have you two been?" Alec asked.

Trust Felix to say, "Why the hell do you smell like puppies?"

Demetri spoke, recounting the whole story about the wolves showing up when we were sparring, then coming back later while I was standing about, Demetri came back to talk to me and spotted them. Their story about the attacks and wondering who it was and whether or not it was any of us.

That got everyone's attention. Then Alec growled when Demetri told him that we might leave it to the dogs to take care of if it is a minor situation.

Demetri was careful not to mention the kiss or any intense contact between us.

After that, Aro and Marcus went out of the room and into the night to talk.

**Aro POV**

Something was off with Demetri and Eve; they seemed more intense than usual around each other. Marcus had brought me out here then he glanced at me, "Aro give me your hand."

As soon as my hand touched his, I felt what he felt, what he had seen, heard and smelt.

He focused on Demetri, I got; Confusion, on why he was so drawn to her when she came; need, needing to be around her as much as possible, that's why he looked after her when she came; hope, hope that she liked him; love, love for the way she did things, the way she spoke and looked around things curiously, or the way she could get lost in looking at something she wouldn't realize she was looking until something got her attention back; and finally lust, lust to be everything to her and to just be able to hold her hand.

Then he focused on Eve; Loss, loss of what she thinks she won't ever have- comfort, that's all she wants is comfort; happiness, when Demetri comes and spends time with her; nerves of what Jane would think if she told her that her and Demetri kissed- _wait kissed?- _Joy over the fact that Demetri had kissed her; and fear that she actually may not mean anything to him.

The emotions that were shot at me were intense, usually Marcus' ability only picked up the relationship between two people, this was details on how that relationship felt to the two people in question, interesting.

"Well Marcus, that was very… Different."

"It came as soon as they both stepped into the room, swarming me."

"Maybe we should head back."

"What will you do about it Aro?"

"See how it plays out."

"Very well, let's go."

Then we walked back to the house.


	8. Hunting and A dream

**Eve POV**

The living area was calm, peaceful and completely silent. Silence that was annoying me to no end, it only annoyed me though because nothing was there to distract me from the throbbing ache in my jaw.

Thirst, I was thirsty and would have to leave this area before I would be able to hunt, I'd have to go to Seattle, and I personally couldn't be bothered.

The ache though, it throbbed and throbbed to no end, my eyes were midnight black, no colour, no emotion just a void.

My body shifted uncomfortably on its own accord catching everyone's attention.

"Eve, you need to feed." Demetri gently warned me, he knew that when I was thirsty I could be extremely crabby. "Eat an animal if you don't want to go that far."

We had discussed feeding earlier that night, but I still refuse to leave Forks just yet. They don't know why, neither do I for that matter, it just feels like part of me is here and I'm not quite ready to leave it alone just yet.

"Evelyn, just go feed." Jane was looking at me a silent plea ebbed in her freshly crimson eyes; they had all gone to Seattle during the day and fed off of a couple of citizens who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Evelyn Elizabeth Maria Mason, go and find something to feed off of now, you will not survive without going on a blood fest before our next feeding day." I hated when Aro used my full human name, it just pisses me off, ugh.

It's not that I don't want to feed you big buffoon, it just feels wrong!

Oh my god, I have spent a day with The Cullens and they have washed off on my, crap!

"Fine, but I refuse to go near anything that has feathers… someone is going to have to call animal help on me." That last comment was made more to me than that of anyone else, but they all heard none the less.

"Now Evelyn, go now."

"I'm going, don't pray too hard for me to survive killing a bear," a grin tugged at my lips, "Jesus my just listen to you and your holy pleads."

Alec sniggered at my comment hiding behind Jane while Felix made up some excuse to leave the room before falling into fits of laughter. The laughter of which was funnier than the joke I made, it sounded like a cross between a pit-bull terrier crying for its mummy and a broken record that keeps on sliding over the scratch that it reached.

I giggled just before I left, jumping out the window and into the night.

When I reached a secluded area of the forest, somewhere humans were to inept to even reach, I let my senses flow out of me and into the earth.

Greenery around me overwhelmed my nostrils, making the aching in my jaw numb and flow up into my head. This is the vampire's equivalent of ibuprofen. It relaxes your muscles so the hunt is the main goal.

My ears picked up a slight rustle in the bushes about two miles due North of my current location.

My eyes darted open as soon as my legs responded and started flying in the direction of my prey.

Trees flew by me, about half a mile away from my prey there was its scent, "mountain lion, great!" sarcasm laced in thin strands among my voice.

There it was, casually pacing the exterior of a field, said field containing a heard of dear.

Looks like I might be getting a three course meal with extra's added for free.

My muscles rippled in anticipation, jaws throbbed with thirst and my mind completely welded into the hunt, moments later my body stalked forwards. No noise came from the movements I made; I was focussed on the mountain lion, which I couldn't care less about right now apart from the beautiful crimson juice that its healthy humming heart forced around its body, through the arteries, into the organs and back out into the veins.

The heart sung to me; duh-dun, duh-dun, duh-dun, and so on, transfixing me on the most visible artery in amongst the fur that covered it. So much so, that I was a mere metre from it just before I lunged and forced its body to the ground with all my weight, which was very little compared to this beast.

It made many attempts to claw at my skin before my teeth pierced the flesh over the neck, straight into a succulent artery.

Soon the fight left it, just giving up and letting me steal the life that it owned, swimming towards nothing.

It was drained too soon, _damn this world for making too little blood supply in one donor._

Next I went for a nearby buck from the heard that the dead mountain lion had been stalking, after him I did two more deer before slowly heading back to the house.

After half an hour of walking aimlessly, a small cottage appeared up ahead, one room lit up with a golden light. Just for the sake of being me, I decided to take a peek into that window.

Carefully I took one step closer to the home, closer again and again until I was right by the window pane.

Very subtly my gaze peeked over the window sill and shot back down again; if my heart could beat it would have broken my chest and hit the glass of the window with a bloody splatter.

It was Edward's home, Edward's room, while Edward and Bella did… YUCK!

I was pretty sure he was too engrossed in his current… situation to pay attention to the thoughts buzzing around him, poor Nessie, living with those two. I am never going to one of their house parties, never.

_Just back away slowly Eve, good, now turn around and bolt for safety. _My body followed the commands my mind sent to it.

Oh hell, how am I meant to get a peaceful night's sleep now? I mean c'mon…

My ramblings went on for a while before I realised I should be getting back to the house.

With that a headed back to where we were situated, noting that the living room light was still on.

I checked myself in a dead black window before going in; the lion had torn my dress and matted my hair, lovely, and my eyes were in a permanent state of shock and horror. I looked like I had just stepped out of a mass murder horror movie and was one of the victims from it.

And my eyes, oh god, they were less of a rich blood red crimson colour and more of a bright tropical orange fruit colour, great.

On that note I headed inside and was fully content on going upstairs for a shower, but oh no, Aro had to call me into the living area where everyone else was.

"I'll be there in a minute Aro, just need to take a shower."

"It will only be a moment, just need to tell you about our plans for the little nomad party." Bollocks!

"'kay." As soon as I entered Jane and Aro looked at me, while Alec and Felix sat there in balls of laughter. "Shut up will you, you're just a pair of giant baby's, urgh!"

"Have… you… seen… you?" Felix said between laughs.

"You look… like… you… saw Dra…cula." Alec finished.

"Oh I wish." I mumbled under my breath, just as soon as I made that comment Demetri read my thoughts and he burst out laughing. I sent him my deadliest glare, he complied now just letting loose small sniggers.

Aro however continued on with what he had started to tell me, "we have decided to send You and Demetri out to track the scent and investigate."

"Okay, what's the catch?"

"Some of the wolf pack will be going with you."

"_WHAT!" _Demetri and I bellowed at the same time, well at least we agree on something, no mutts.

"Do not argue with me."

"Fine, Master Aro." If he was making me go with some dogs I am so giving him the cold shoulder, asshole. "Goodnight Aro."

"Goodnight Child." Again with the child, piss takers.

Slowly I pulled myself up the stairs and into my room, showered, changed into my pyjamas and went to, just for the sake of it. It was by far peaceful, but not bad... to begin with.

_I was in a meadow, the same one we met The Cullens in._

_Birds and butterflies flew around my head. The grass and leaves were painted of the greenest green. Flowers of the bloodiest red and glowing pinks, many other colours lay present, including purple and black._

_My hair flew carefully in the slow breeze, weird, 'cause I never usually wear my hair down, or a pure white summers dress that flows just past the knee and covered the chest area perfectly. It seemed natural though._

_Slight rustling caught my attention, Demetri. Demetri was there wearing black tight fitting jeans and black button up shirt, a couple of buttons lay open near the collar._

_Slowly he made his way over to me, complete with his signature smirk, snide nut job._

_When he did reach me his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips met mine in a tender kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and held him tighter. It was a searing hot and loving kiss, but still enough to knock me breathless._

_When he did pull away from me, he leant his forehead on my while probing my eyes with his own._

_Claps echo through the meadow, disturbing the peace that I had been swimming in._

_A figure appeared behind Demetri just before his neck snapped and he lay lifeless on the floor._

"_NOOOOOO! Who the hell do you think you are, you bastard?" He just laughed at me while I lent down trying to see if there was any way to fix him. I already knew it was hopeless._

"_I'm surprised you don't remember me Evelyn, I certainly remember you my love, it's been a while, 98 years if my calculations are correct. How've you been lover?"_

"_I don't know who the hell you bloody are but I am so going to rip your throat out."_

"_On the animal diet, I don't think so lover."_

"_Stop calling me that."_

"_What lover?"_

"_Just go away."_

"_I can't do that, you belong to me."_

_I tried to shake myself from this nightmare, but it just held me captive while the toss pot laughed at my escape attempts._

_I was just thrashing against air. No means of escape._

**Demetri POV**

I saw as the dream played out in her head; her, beautiful as ever; me just emerging from the trees; the kiss, wow; the clapping and the bloody annoying stranger who just killed me virtually.

Now she was stuck, I had to get up there and help, without another word I was out the room and in hers. She was tossing and turning on the bed, sheets on the floor and pillow across the room.

The next millisecond I was sat on the bed, shaking her shoulders gently, then more roughly.

Suddenly the thrashing stopped and she was looking up at me, watery golden orange eyes, she couldn't release the tears that were there though.

Then she just clung to me, it felt like she was holding on for dear life. I refuse to do that stupid murmuring in her ear comforting thoughts and just held her up instead.

After about an eternal twenty minutes her grasp on me loosened and she settled back into bed.

I fetched the covers and her pillow before tucking her in… again, for the second time in a couple of days.

As soon as I was ready to up and leave her hand was in a killer grip refusing to let me go. Instead I landed full force on top of her as she pulled, god she was strong, even on animal blood.

"You aren't going anywhere mister." Her breath warmed up my face as she spoke.

"We're not going to have first hand experience on what you saw Edward and Bella up to are we?" I heard her inwardly groan at this, my lip quirked.

"Sorry, no we are not." With that she closed her eyes and pulled me down to her right while snuggling next to my chest. Her intoxicating scent filling my nose; sugar spice and all things nice, mainly spice. It matched her fiery personality.

Slowly she fell asleep again while I just watch the moonlight glow off of her pure white skin.


	9. Insight

**Jane POV**

Curious, simply curious. The way Demetri is drawn to Eve, ever since she joined The Volturi.

_*Flashback=2008*_

I was guiding the newbie to where Aro, Marcus and Caius are waiting to meet her. She seems completely relaxed for someone who never really comes out of the shadows, being surrounded in people she has never met before and has been chased by for three, almost four, days.

Yet there she is; dark blonde hair, with auburn under coats, waving down in little ringlets to the small of her back; crimson eyes darkening from not being able to feed as we pursued her; tattered black jeans and T-shirt; no shoes; dirt on her face and yet she still manages to be amazing beautiful for a vampire, nothing ordinary about her, and Demetri is certainly noticing it.

Demetri's watching her intently from behind her as she follows me down the damp tunnel. Taking in every movement she makes and he doesn't even know he's doing it.

Ahh, here we are the entrance. Gianna sat waiting for us.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hmm?" I turned around to face the others, Eve staring intently at Gianna, Great! Her eyes black with blood lust, she's controlling it well though.

"She's wondering why we have a human here." Demetri explained while trying to avert her attention to the door where Aro, Marcus and Caius are waiting.

Might as well explain it to her, "she's going to be turned when the time is right, she knows about vampires and wishes to join the night."

"Can't she be my desert?" Her eyes gleamed at me then, shining with venom, but still as black as midnight.

Felix laughed at her comment while Demetri grinned and Alec pulled on her arm leading her away from us and up to the entrance door.

"Be quiet you two, she's obviously thirsty."

"Why do you care Jane, you never like new comers."

My gaze went to her then Demetri, "she is a half decent new comer, now let's go Aro is waiting."

With that I carried on and took my place in front of her.

As soon as we entered Aro jumped up from his throne top greet us.

"I see you managed to find the newborn, took a while longer than I expected."

"She is no newborn Aro, she has been hiding in the shadows for nearly a century."

"Interesting, and why is that…" He peered over my shoulder directly at Eve, then back at me.

"Eve." That was her simple answer, "I rather not be tracked by unwelcome visitors."

"Ahh, very well, I take it you agreed to the proposition we offered you, otherwise you'd not be here now."

"You assume correct."

"Delightful, show me, show me what you can do with your gift."

"Uh, okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Make me remember how old I am."

"O-kay."

Slowly she made her way up towards Aro and gazed deep into his eyes. Soon both of their eyes glazed over in a trance like stupor.

As soon as it had come it had finished, Eve reached up to her head slightly then removed her offending hand.

"Dude, you're old."

"Very."

Caius then spoke up, "how old are you Are?"

"1376 years old. That was amazing Eve, we are glad to have you on our team."

"Sure, sure." She seamed pretty worn from that example.

"Are you okay child?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, making people remember their past, and human past is quite wearing, it takes so much out of you, you have to sleep afterwards sometimes, my restraint is stronger than it used to be though."

"You can sleep?"

"I have to."

"Well then, we'll have to get you a bed. Felix, tell Gianna to order a bed for Miss Eve please."

"Yes Aro."

_*End of flashback*_

Demetri has watched her intensely there on out. Making sure everything with her is okay, now he goes up to her room because she's having a nightmare; I had been listening to their conversation. She asked him to stay with her and he did, snuggling up to her as she fell asleep again, sweet really, so sweet it makes you wish you could throw up.

Alec caught my eye, he was smirking, and proving he had been listening in as well, I think everyone had been listening in, even the wives.

**Eve POV**

A small amount of sunlight was drifting in through my partially shut curtains. A sunny day, no going out and acting normal then.

Strong arms were currently embedded around my waist while a firm chest pressed against my back; slow breathing was reverberating on and off of my neck in a steady rhythm.

My body winced as I attempted to open my eyes, man that sunlight was strong.

Soft chuckles sounded in my ear, "bright today isn't it?" Demetri changed his hold on me, now his body was suddenly in front of mine blocking the light.

"Mmm-Hmm." His hand was caressing my hair gently, I loved the feel of someone playing with my hair, the gesture was there but it doesn't irritate you.

"What do you want to o today then?"

What did I want to do today? I wanted to feed for the sake of it, that animal blood wasn't overly filling, but we weren't allowed to feed off of people, "why don't we go to The Cullens?"

"If that is what you want to do, then we'll go to The Cullen's."

"Yey, oh you better wear some form of colour unless you want to be ambushed by Alice."

"What are you going to wear then?" I got up then, pulling away from him.

Closing the space between me and my wardrobe, slowly I opened it to reveal the array of bright colourful clothing," Alice already got to me."

He just laughed, "you're… meant to… wear… that… stuff… this should be… good." He managed between laughs.

"I'll have you know Jane likes them, so up yours." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're very immature for someone who is 98 years into their vampire life."

"But you forget, I'd only just turned 16 when I was changed, physically I'm very young."

"So is Jane."

"You have not seen her after she's eaten a group of high teenagers; it's so funny she goes mental."

"I'll have to test that, with a video camera."

"She'll kill you to get the camera back."

"Wouldn't you stop her?" Now Demetri was directly in front of me softly grazing his fingers down to my chin and stopping there to pull my face up to his, but stopping just before our lips met, _bloody tease. _

"I think I'd film her killing you."

"Evil little rugrat."

"Don't you forget it."

"I'm going to get changed."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Then go and stop talking about doing it."

With that he left mumbling something about demanding women, I was too caught up in what to wear to pay attention.

I stifled through the racks of clothing quickly, finally opting with twisted knit dress that reaches middle thigh with long sleeves in a deep purple- red colour, purple- red ballet flats and black tights. My hair I left waving down my back for the first time in forever, I never wear my hair down usually.

Glancing at myself in the mirror I looked good in colour.

Then I started downstairs, half way down I crossed Felix.

"Where are you going Eve?"

"The Cullens, if I don't wear colour I am certain for a beating from Alice."

"You look… nice I guess."

"Thank you. Bye Felix."

"Bye." With that we carried on our separate ways.

Once downstairs I was met by Demetri who wore black jeans a dark maroon button up shirt and a black blazer, well at least he tried.

"Nice shirt."

"Thank you, nice dress."

"Thank you, shall we go?"

"C'mon then."

We ran, simple as, we ran over the field, through the trees and jumped over the river that enclosed us from The Cullen's home.

Demetri did a flip over it, "show off!" I yelled at him.

"Bet you can't top it." Was all he said back to me.

I ran, jumped and did a triple flip in the air while landed with perfect accuracy, "I think I won." On that note I ran, carrying on the journey we were making.

We passed more trees then, as soon as we reached The Cullen's home we were met by an excited Alice and smiling Emmett.

"You're wearing the clothes and Demetri's wearing colour."

"Uh-huh."

"Your hairs down, wow, never thought I'd see the day, it's nice, slightly darker than Edwards, wavier and marginally longer, I'd be scared if Edward's hair was that long." Doesn't she ever stop? "Oh my god, you're eyes, they're orange, did you feed off of an animal, no several animals it takes awhile for vampire eyes to go that colour unless you've fed off of a few, how come you fed off of animals, did you want a change, or couldn't go out and find a human?" Guess that answered my question. "We should tell Edward, he'd be proud of you for doing that instead of cruelly killing some harmless human, I mean why would you do that it is despicable?"

"I'm officially offended." I said sarcastically

"No you're not, I'm mean if you were you wouldn't have said it in such a sarcy voice, I don't see where you got that from, Edward is rarely sarcastic, or at least not with me, he can be with Jazz and Emmett, but not me. I guess you haven't ever really gotten to know me, we should soo do something together, which brings me back to what do you guys want to do today, we could go shopping in a cloud covered area," that's when I started hitting my head against Demetri's shoulder, "or we could do makeovers, get Rosalie to do makeovers with us, play a game with Edward and Bella, if we did do that though we'd have to be careful because Edwards could cheat by reading our thoughts, though I guess you could do the same sort of with your gift, or make us reveal our hand to you, you wouldn't do that would you Eve? No, you wouldn't, I'd see it coming."

"Does she ever stop?" Demetri asked Emmett, he just shook his head. Great.

"That's mean, whatever, hi Demetri, what do you guys want to do, we're all shiny so we can't go shopping but there is stuff inside we could do."

"I think Demetri and Emmett should have a wrestling match, see who's more buff between them, you can referee and Edward and Jasper can join in too along with everyone else."

"Sounds fun, you game Demetri?"

"Sure Emmett."

Everyone then came out to watch and join in.

Emmett started stalking Demetri before he lunged, Demetri blocked and dodged easily, they carried on like this for a while, charging and blocking each other.

"You Demetri an item then?" Edward had snuck up on me while I was too busy watching the match.

"What would give you that idea brother?"

"The way you're looking at him now sister."

"He's right you know, you look at him like he's the only one there." We both looked around, me surprised and Edward happy that Rosalie was talking to me decently.

"Great, looks like my poker face falters with one guy."

"It's nice seeing some emotion on your face sister."

"It lights up your eyes, which by the way are a bright orange, have you been feeding on animals? You never answered Alice when she asked you."

"That's because I never got a chance Rosalie, and yes I fed off of some animals, I made it particularly painful for the mountain lion because he tore one of my favourite dresses."

"Charming, why feed off of an animal if you don't like doing it?"

"I'll leave you ladies to it because it is my go against Demetri."

"Nice, two mind readers fighting, this should be good." Edward then walked off to only be replaced by Emmett who hugged Rosalie from behind, "Anyway, animals because I couldn't be bothered to go to Seattle to feed and we can't feed here because of your stupid treaty."

"It's not that stupid, we can live in peace here while the pack hunts other stray vampires." Emmett chimed in.

"That is technically unfair though, not all vampires are bad."

"Some are."

"Some aren't."

"Yes, but…" he was cut off by Jasper talking to a panicked Alice, "Alice what is it."

"There's a powerful vampire coming… here, to Forks, he's bringing some friends, or as he says… people who belong to him."

"And, what does he want?"

"I don't know."

I butted in then, "Think Alice, what he looks like, picture him in your mind." I sounded extremely calm compared to everyone else who was now swarming her. She did as I instructed and passed the image into my head forcefully.

This man had pale white skin and blood red eyes, vampire; he wore tight black jeans, a black button up shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was midnight black and ruffled to look messy, probably from his hand running through it constantly, his lips held a malicious smile showing a set of perfect, pearl white teeth.

I know him… what's his name? Chris, no… Charles, no… Christian, it's Christian Halfred. He's meant to be dead, I killed him, impossible.

"Eve, are you okay?" Alice looked at me confused.

"It's the guy who changed me."

Demetri retorted my statement, "impossible, you killed him, that's what you told us."

"Yes, well don't forget I was a newborn so I probably just beat the living crap out of him Demetri."

"Sorry, what are we missing here?" Carlisle asked, Demetri answered him, "this is the man who wanted to marry Eve when she was human, he changed her, she _killed _him and left. Did I miss anything Eve?"

"Nope, nothing else… Well… bye!" I ran, I wasn't running away, I was going to find him, torture him, and then rip his head from his body.

I heard everyone follow me, calling out for me to stop and let them help me sort it out, I just carried on my chase, of course until the wolves jumped in front of me, obviously Edward had passed them on the way and said to them to stop me.

I managed to jump over them and reach the cliff edge, of course Edward caught up to me along with everyone else, "Eve just think about it, can you seriously take him down alone?"

"I don't care he has to die."

"We know, just let us figure out a proper plan as to where he is and why he is coming here."

"You always though things out too much Frankenstein."

"Is my hair really that bad at the moment?"

"Well after chasing me, yes."

"Please."

"Fine, but I get to be the one to rip his throat out and burn the pieces."

"Whatever you want Eve, let's go." He stretched his hand out to me, slowly I took it.

Then I came up with a plan to get him back for when he soaked me when I was a kid, I never had the chance to do it before, but now was the perfect time. I pulled his hand so we both went flying off of the cliff edge and landed with a splash in the water.

Water surrounded us, it was a dark murky green, but it tasted fresh and salty.

Then I broke the surface, seconds later so did Edward.

"What was that for?"

"For when you splashed me when I was five years old, it's a little thing I like to call karma."

"Still going on about that?"

"Yes, and now we are even, let's go."

Then I looked up to see a group of laughing vampires peering over the cliff edge, one of then was Demetri.


	10. Planning badly

**Eve POV**

"So we're going to wait to see what his next move is? ... That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard of, let them come into our territory and screw s over, that's… that's… _BULLSHIT_!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, shaking Edward from his daydreaming.

"_Our _territory, I never knew you considered this yours." My gaze settled on Emmett who was smirking at Edward, eyes wide I shook my head and corrected myself, "I mean your territory."

"No you didn't Little sister."

"Yes I did Frankenstein."

"I sorted it out, it looks fine." He shrieked while patting his hair furiously.

Slowly getting up I went to stand in front of Edward, "Brother," I started activating my mind compulsion; my body tensed as my mind reached to his in a more physical manner, jolting when it reached the edge of his, intertwining itself with it, joining with the main mind areas to be abused. His mind is a rich golden glow, "go outside, shut p and don't come back in until I say."

He nodded then stood up and walked outside, staring silently into the river.

Turning back around to the group I could see and sense their confused thoughts and faces. Suddenly Emmett burst into halls of laughter, "How the hell did you manage that?"

"My gift, it is mind compulsion." I stated, shrugging and sitting back down, all faces still stared confusedly at me, and Demetri wasn't here to help me out, he had gone back to warn the others about the vampire and my connection with him. "I have the power to bend people's minds to my will so they can do what I want them to, I could make someone shut up while I feed from them and kill themselves willingly for me."

"Cool, horrid examples, but still cool." Alice chirped in.

"Do you mind letting my son back in?" Carlisle asked while looking at me begging with his eyes all the while trying to hide his amused expression.

"Sure… Edward, here boy." I giggled while clapping my hands in a demanding manner.

"I'm here, and that was mean." Jutting out his lip his hand swung up and swiped the back of my head.

I looked at him in the face, "Dick move." He roared with laughter, the laughter I hadn't heard in years, wow I missed that. "Anyway, I think we should go find this douche bag, I mean you don't have to, but I do…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Emmett jumped up from his place next to Rosalie so he could stand directly in front of me, "you are so not going without us, you're family kiddo."

"Yeah we want to help." Alice sang in her high soprano voice.

"Fine, but you take responsibility for yourselves… if you have to bring your guard dogs, don't forget their leads."

Next thing they knew I was out the door and on my way to the house.

**Demetri POV**

After I had explained the whole situation to Aro and the other Volturi members they went immediately into a plan, twenty minutes or so into planning Eve came rushing through the door, hair windswept and clothing torn.

"Hey guys." She casually said with a small wave before sitting down next to Jane. "I guess you've been discussing what has happened, what have you got?"

"We're thinking about letting him come to us, we think we know what he wants, by all the information we managed to get about him with the few phone calls we made." Aro said looking directly at her.

"What does he want?"

"He is very possessive and wanted you before and we think he wants you again now?"

"You're a bit silly Aro, if he wanted me he would have found me years ago."

"Don't forget you managed to stay hidden from us for nearly a century, and we have an excellent tracker on out side." He nodded towards me.

"_Yeah, an excellent tracker, and snobby git about it as well, get out of my head Demetri, or I'll bit you."_

"_Ooh, please bite me." _I remarked back sarcastically with mind link, knowing full well she could hear me.

Huffing she stood up and went up to her room with Jane following behind.

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter took ages, but I didn't really know where to go with it, I'm also sorry it's so short. I've been really focused on my other latest story and getting it on track. Review please; I need some inspiration for the next chapter. **

**By my lovely readers. xxx**


	11. Theatrics

**Christian POV**

I will have what is rightfully mine back; her blood belongs to me, her every breath is my property. I gave her immortality and she will come with me whether she likes it or not.

Just need to set a date and then I will enter Forks and go on a rampage if she does not willingly give to my order, which sounds fair enough.

She is staying with those stupid Volturi guards, while herb brother is one of the saintly Cullens, it just makes me sick.

I am now going out to hunt in Seattle city, casually I walk down the street until I spot a pretty little girl, about nineteen years of age.

Her pulse quickens when she spots me looking at her, little does she know this will be her last night alive and breathing, in half an hour her blood will be gone, her skin pale and dead, eyes vacant and fogged. It's such an enticing thought, having the power to take everything from someone and them not being able to stop it. Taking their life source, it's so addictive, my very own drug.

The blonde was quite pretty, green eyes round lips and rosy cheeks, quite a lot like my Evelyn when she was human.

Slowly I led her to an alley before turning on her and snapping her neck in an instant.

With out any care as to what I just did I tore the flesh of her neck with my razor sharp teeth and gained access to the delicacy within its guard.

When there was no blood left, I finally pulled away to look at the drained insolence.

May 21st, that is when I will go to her, it's her human birthday and will it be one surprise. It's May 14th now, they have one week to prepare for the storm that is coming, quite literally.

**Edward POV**

I saw all of Alice's vision, the date of when he had decided to some, I had to go warn them so I went straight there before Alice had recovered from.

When their house came in view I was quite shocked, it was like a mini palace, mind you they do like the finer things.

Evelyn was waiting outside the house for me, how did she know?

"I heard your footfalls brother."

Oh! Cool. I walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug, slowly she tentatively put her arms around me as well.

"What's wrong Eddie?"

"Is that a knew one?"

"I like it, so what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, even if I didn't need it, it did calm me down a bit.

"Christian," I heard her mentally question, _"The moron?" _Sighing I answered,"Yes the moron, he's coming on the 21st of this month."

"That's my birthday."

"He likes theatrics I take it."

"He loves them, what would take the cake is if I turned up in a wedding dress, he'd love that. It would be like last time when I killed him wearing my wedding dress."

"You didn't kill him."

"Whatever, well I'm all for theatrics, I need Alice to get me a dress close to a wedding one from the 1900's, but not quite."

"We'll go ask her.

At the Cullen's Alice was dancing with joy and then she ran up and hooked arms with me once I stepped through the door.

Rosalie then came up to me, "Theatrics huh?" I nodded, "I like you, you did what I did with the whole wedding dress thing, a part from I managed to kill mine."

"I forgot to burn the pieces, not my fault." She laughed. "Alice and me, we're going to help you with the theatrics, as you can tell she's overjoyed."

"Defiantly."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, we need to go shopping, you can do it there." We all laughed at her idiocy.

We were then pulled from the house and into a yellow Porsche before sped off down the highway with Alice's maniac driving skills.

Until we arrived at it… the world's biggest danger… hugest threat to man and vampire kind… the mall… Ahh!

She pulled us into a small boutique filled with pretty colourful dresses and started flinging clothes at us.

Then she shoved me in the changing rooms, the first one I tried was white and very lacy, defiant no, no.

The next was baggy, and it went up to the top of my neck, not letting there be any breathing room, burn it.

Another was corseted then puffy, way too theatrical.

Finally, the last dress Alice had picked, this one with Rosalie's help. This one was black and red, like the unhappy bride I was; it was shiny, black material that's tight around the bust and waist with shoulderless long sleeves that fall past the hand; while the skirt flowed down and went out a little bit, it had many and it was perfect.

I went out and pirouetted in front of them, they clapped and laughed.

"That's the one, now we need shoes." Alice said while jumping away.

"Alice, I want boots of some form so I can kick him in the face and it will leave a mark." I shouted while Rosalie came up to me and untied the back of the corset so I could shimmy out of it. "Thanks… Rosalie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem distant quite a lot of the time."

"I just wish… I wish I had what Bella got."

"What did she get?" Then I realized by her face "… Oh the child, you want a kid?"

"Yeah, I never got a choice in any of this."

"Neither did if." She grimaced, carefully I sat down next to her current perch with the dress draped loosely around me, "did you ever consider adopting a child, I mean, there are plenty of children out there that need families and if they are bought up around non aging people it won't strike them as weird and maybe they'll want to be changed so they can live with you forever."

"It all sounds perfect, but what if Emmett doesn't want that, he's happy how he is."

"He'll want whatever you want, I think he'd make a good father anyway, and it is something you won't know unless you talk to him about it, and I'll beat up my brother or Alice if they tell anyone about it. You can still have a family of your own Rosalie."

I nudged her before standing up and changing back into my jeans and rose T-shirt.

"I have shoes." Alice sang when she came in, "and there are boots, heels and converse sorts of shoes in the mix." Sighing I went to get the pile from her and start trying them on.

In the end I got soft leather boots that were a nice shiny black, then we went to pay.

"Hey I was thinking, I should smear myself in blood." They looked at me weirdly, "I mean for meeting Christian again." I mentally shuddered at the thought of seeing him again.

"Uh- no way Eve," Alice chimed while Rosalie nodded, "You can be too theatrical, also you are so not ruining the dress."

"Fine, can we go now please?"

"Sure." Then we were in the car and heading home.

**This chapter's inspiration is thanks to BeachVamp17, so thanks BeachVamp!**


	12. Blood Red

**Eve POV**

The week went by really quickly, too quickly for my liking; first of all we told everyone my plan and the theatrics, Caius didn't like the idea obviously, but Aro changed his mind thinking it would be fairytale; he's such a sap sometimes.

Right now I was staring at my own golden honey eyes in the mirror of Alice's room while she, Rosalie, Bella and Jane sorted me out for my meeting with Christian- the reason I had honey eyes was because I saw the way Edward looked at me when I said I was going Seattle hunting yesterday, he looked so disappointed and torn, it took all I had to muster up the guts to eat another animal, but I saw the way his face lit up when I came home and I had beautiful golden eyes, they even looked happy and friendly, not the usual _piss me off and I'll have to do something I will thoroughly enjoy_, eyes that I usually possessed.

On the bright side the eyes matched my hair which was currently being pulled into a fancy plait thing that falls over my shoulder in a really fancy, bridal manner.

Rosalie was on makeup duty and was currently adding volume to my eyes making them stand out more.

Bella was painting my nails a blood red while Jane tied up the corset back of my dress before puffing up the frills at the bottom.

The end product looked amazing, I looked like a proper beautiful bride.

"There, you are perfect." Alice sang.

"Not quite yet," I muttered before reaching for the box I had put on the vanity and pulling out the blood red crystal necklace I had and fastening it around my neck, "there done." I said while smiling in the mirror, looking back at me was a beautiful girl in a black and crimson dress with a necklace to match, perfect hour glass figure, hair neatly tied to the side hanging over her shoulder with strands falling down the side of her face framing it, blood red lips and volumised eyes with friendly golden eyes- changing my expression I made them cold, before turning it back again, I'd save it for later.

"Where did you get that?" Alice asked in complete awe.

"Christian gave it to me before he changed me, he said it matched my eyes."

"That's kind of cute and gross at the same time." Rosalie said while smiling encouragingly at me.

I nodded once before getting up and exiting the door.

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP," I turned around.

"Okay Alice, I heard you the first time, what?"

"I want to make sure everyone is ready to see you."

"Alice, it's not my actual wedding day."

"Shut up." She ran down the stairs before calling us down after her. Grumbling very rude and unladylike words under my breath I followed after the others down into a room filled with people or vampires and werewolves, Edward managed to get the dogs to agree to help by promising them they would get to kill some serious badass vamps that pissed us all off, the rest of the numbers were made up of the Cullens and the Volturi. Everyone, including the dogs, gasped as I came into view- idiots- Edwards walked up to me and hugged me.

"You ready?" Edwards asked, I nodded my head, "now don't go getting yourself killed, I'll be really pissed."

"That makes two of us," I laughed lightly then I saw their serious faces, "you make it sound like a big deal, it's not." Without another glance at the rest of the people I walked out of the room and ran to the meadow where he would be in ten minutes, everyone else were giving us some privacy and would be there as soon as I gave Edward the all clear.

Quietly I perched myself on a rock and waited, listening to the birds sing, two minutes left, thirty seconds, and then rustling.

I made my eyes cold as soon as I saw a figure step out of the shadows, and there he was still as beautiful as ever, malicious smile and all.

His gaze soon landed on me, smirking he slowly walked his way over to me.

"Well doesn't my girl look beautiful, what's the occasion?" He chimed; I stood and faced him smiling just as cruelly.

"Your demise, my love," he laughed unfazed.

"I am older than you and that means stronger. You couldn't take me, and you have also been eating bunnies. We'll have to change that when you come with me."

"What makes you think I'm coming?" in the next moment I was crushed against a tree with a vice grip on my throat.

"Because I said so, do you have a problem with that, beautiful?" Shoving him off of me I called Edward, _'Now brother, but don't show yourselves until he makes a move.'_ "We, my love, have a mind connection, I have one with everyone I make, but you, I like mine with you, it's… spicy, you see," he let his voice take a lecturers tone, "I didn't know where you were until you let your guard down with that boy Demetri, and I don't like people touching my property," he said, stopping from his pacing he looked at me and smiled fondly, "my property is mine and mine alone, if I can't have it no one can."

"You do realise you sound like a spoilt brat, which brings me back to my earlier question; what makes you think I'm coming? You have no way to force me."

"Oh contraire my darling, but I have many friends here with me today." On cue a group of gangly looking vampires stepped out of the shadows, "and do not think you can compel me to not take you, Thomas there," he said nodding to a young blonde boy in brown, "is a mind shield and is protecting us, we are immune."

"Bugger, you foiled my master plan, but I am not alone either." Then everyone stepped out of the foliage, wow weren't we one hell of a group.

"Ah, I see you have out numbered me, that's my girl." He sighed while tapping my cheek gently, "I see we shall be going now."

"No way, you want me you fight for me." Everyone looked at me confused, I had not told anyone about this side of my plan. "Single combat, winner takes all, either one of our team steps in the others get to fight."

"I am stronger than you, darling, but if you want it that way, fine by me." He said turning back to me. "But I'd hate to ruin your lovely dress, you should take it off."

"Fat lot of chance lover, I'd rather take my chances with the extra material."

"Fine, have it your way." Then he lunged at me, I managed to dive away, oh I'm so glad Demetri and Felix taught me how to fight.

He swung at me again; I dodged again before kicking him with my boots in the stomach sending him flying into a group of trees.

Many growls echoed around us, I just heard Alice say, "So that's why she wanted sensible shoes, I get it now." Shaking my head I stalked towards Christian again, he composed himself, lunged and grabbed my hair using it to fling me into a rocky hill's edge, sodding hell that hurt. Rubbing my head and breaking my arm back into place I just had enough time to move away from his petty little lunge.

"You know darling you still have time to just come and avoid humiliation." He taunted while blocking my blow and striking again.

"I'd rather eat doggy kibble for the rest of my existence." I said while blocking his attack and kicking him in the groin.

"Suit yourself." He said while saddling over and rolling for a minute.

I used that minute to pull him up and throw him into another tree before climbing one myself. He got up, ran to the base of the tree and pushed it over sending me flying into the rocky hill, I grabbed onto the edge before back flipping off of it and landing behind him before spinning myself around once to get power and kicking my flat on in the face.

He charged at me with furious power this time sending me flying through the air and landing back in the middle of the meadow, I landed with a graceful flop before flinging myself up again to only be knocked back by him, things weren't looking good for me and everyone noticed it, the next second Christina was behind me, gripping me in an unbreakable hold.

"I win, you are mine." He whispered before addressing the group, "I won fair and square we will leave with no trouble now." The Cullens and The Volturi looked stricken Demetri absolutely heartbroken.

Breathing deeply, I manoeuvred my hands up his body around his neck, I could hear him grunt in satisfaction, obviously thinking I was going to turn around and kiss him; slowly I did turn around, gave him a dazzling smile before lunging my teeth into his throat, tearing away his head fell limp on the floor soon followed by his crumpled body, I laughed at the expression his face held; astonishment and pride.

I turned to look at all the vampires who had been following him disperse into the bushes; I turned to face the pack, "Go play fetch will ya?"

With one last howl of excitement they all fled into the trees after them, I watched in pride before they completely disappeared from my line of vision.

I turned back to my viewers to see them all grinning manically at me then I ran over to them, and enveloped Demetri in the biggest hug ever, he responded immediately, wrapping both arms around my waist and ruffling my hair with his nose.

Pulling away reluctantly I turned to Edward and did the same to him, I repeated the process with everyone before going back and standing by Demetri.

Carlisle was first to speak out of all of us, "let us all go home." I nodded eagerly before racing back with my fingers entwined in Demetri's.

Once there Aro spoke, "we have to go make preparations for leaving, Eve; we will leave you here for a while so you can say farewell." I nodded before once again reluctantly letting go of Demetri and seeing him run off.

I turned back to everyone, I really didn't want to leave them, I loved them all too much, if you told me two weeks ago that I would want to stay with a bunch of animal abusing blood suckers I would have laughed in your face before tearing your throat out and making you my next meal, but now, that was completely changed. As if reading my mind Esme addressed the group, "Eve, you do know you don't have to leave, you could stay here and be part of the family." I looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah I could do with someone else to wrestle, Edward's getting too easy." Emmett joked before smiling hopefully at me.

"Demetri could stay as well if he agreed to our diet." Carlisle chimed in, I smiled at them all before shaking my head.

"I have a duty to the Volturi, I can't leave it, I'm sorry." Smiling sadly in hugged them all tightly before running off behind the rest of my coven.

Back at the mansion I ran straight into Aro, "child, you wish to stay with them, you must do what you want, I will be sad to see you go, and Demetri if he chooses to go with you, but I will always want you to be happy." With that message and me staring dumbly after him he walked off, am I just that readable?

Sighing I walked up to my room to see Demetri on my bed, here we go.

"You want to go." It wasn't a question, just a fact, "but you don't want to leave."

"I have you here and Jane, what else could I want?"

"Edward and the rest of the Cullens, you have never felt so close to anyone a part from me and Jane here, you could have a proper family, don't waste it on me." Grumbling I sat next to him on my bed before leaning onto his shoulder.

"I can't leave you, we're in too deep for that now."

He stroked my hair gently, "then what are we going to do?"

**Edward POV**

I can't explain how much my heart sunk when I saw my sister leave me for the second time in under one hundred years, it tore at it.

Bella reached for my hand as she led me back inside, I flopped onto the couch and stared into space thinking, I noticed everyone trying to comfort me, Nessie trying to reassure me she would be back, but why would she, she has a family in the Volturi.

'_Oi, Frankenstein, stop moping and help me with these bloody bags.' _I heard Eve mentally scream at me, checking the clock I saw that two hours had passed since I said goodbye, jumping up I ran outside the house with everyone close at my heals.

"What's wrong son?" Noticing movement in the distant trees I felt a goofy smile spread across my lips.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, everything is perfect." Seconds later Eve came into view with a couple of big bags and a smile plastered on her face.

I ran to her and grabbed some of her bags along with Emmett and Jasper, I read in Jasper's mind that she was ecstatic and slightly sad, but it was overridden with happiness.

Once all of her stuff was up in the spare room we sat her down on the sofa and crowded her while smiling and hugging. Rosalie on her right with an arm around her, squeezing lightly, I think they'll be fast friends, Alice on her other side doing the same while she sat in the middle with a sheepish smile on her face, then Emmett asked the question that had been bugging him for a while now; "Where is Demetri?"

Everyone looked at him scolding; she just shook her head and smiled.

"He's not coming." I turned back to her shocked, as did Jasper, seeing as he had picked up a lot of love between them. "He's staying with the Volturi for a while then we'll reassess things in a few years, to see what we'll do, but I couldn't pull him away from the Volturi that quickly, he has been with them for centuries, it would have been unfair- we also agreed we would visit each other a lot, so much we wouldn't want anything to do with each other after a decade." She shrugged and leaned in onto Rosalie's shoulder who hugged her tighter.

"I'm glad you stayed," she whispered in her ear, making Eve laugh lightly.

"Me too," Rosalie gently stroked through her hair while they talked about useless things and the possibility of Rosalie adopting a child with Emmett' consent, what has Eve said this time? I sat there watching, Alice went to her computer, Bella played cards with Nessie, Emmett and Jasper played their chess game, Carlisle went to his office and Esme sat next to me reading.

It would be the best eternity ever now, I had everything I could ever want, and I knew my sister was happy by the thoughts Jasper was sending to me, I that ever changed and she missed Demetri too much I would ship her off to him immediately, no questions asked, but I had her with me for now, that is all I want.


End file.
